Should I stay or should I go?
by Janet Cab
Summary: El problema de Arthur es que quiere estar en todas partes a la vez. [Oneshot a propósito de la salida de UK de la UE]


**Nda:** nunca me he atrevido con Hetalia pero llevo todo el día dándole vueltas a esta idea, por eso del Brexit. Para los que no hayáis estado muy al tanto de las noticias, Reino Unido ha organizado un referéndum en el que poco más del 51% de la población ha votado salir de la Unión Europea. No me matéis por el experimento :(

Disclaimer: Hetalia es de Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

 _Should I stay or should I go_

* * *

El problema de Arthur es que quiere estar en todas partes a la vez.

A veces le gustaría ponerse el collar que McGonagall le dio a Hermione en tercero, porque puede que sea inmortal y tenga millones de voces confinadas tras las cejas rubias y espesas, pero nunca puede darle a nadie lo que quiere sin decepcionar a un montón de gente al mismo tiempo, y sería un alivio poder pertenecer a una sola realidad durante por lo menos unas horas, pensar "me siento a gusto con la decisión que he tomado".

Pero no. Las cosas nunca marchan así, porque básicamente Arthur se debe a su gente, y su gente nunca se pone de acuerdo. Para hacer feliz a uno hay que desgraciar a otro y eso lo sume en un estado de irritabilidad controlado que estalla esa semana de finales de junio.

Sabe que sus hermanos lo están buscando. De la misma forma que sabe que reunirse con ellos tan pronto surtiría el mismo efecto para su migraña que zambullirse en una jaula de grillos.

Lleva tres días en Stratford-upon-Avon. Siempre le ha gustado ese pueblo, al sur de Birmingham, con su casco antiguo casi intacto y sus gnomos hospitalarios en los jardines; el aroma a las novelas de Shakespeare inundando las calles de tinta y brillantez. A Arthur le gusta asistir al tour que se organiza cada cierto tiempo por el municipio, en homenaje al dramaturgo. Era un buen tipo, Shakespeare. A Arthur le gustaba irse de copas al pub Bell Inn con él, y siente nostalgia cada vez que el pelotón de turistas pasa por el local en tromba, cámara en mano y bocas en forma de "o".

Stratford-upon-Avon es el sitio perfecto para refugiarse esos días, porque por lo menos ahí la población parece estar moderadamente satisfecha y Arthur _necesita_ un respiro. Cogió un tren desde Marylebone el martes (no necesita hacerlo para desplazarse, realmente, pero es una de esas manías placenteras a las que no puede renunciar) y al llegar a la estación se atrincheró en un supermercado y compró una cantidad vergonzosa de ginebra, harina, manzanas amarillas, azúcar blanquilla y en definitiva, un sinfín de ingredientes ideales para pillarse una cogorza y hacer postres ( _pesados_ , en opinión de Feliciano. A Arthur no podría importarle menos).

Y pillarse una cogorza. Una de las buenas.

 _Darling, you gotta let me know / should I stay or should I go_

Se ha traído el disco de The Clash, por supuesto. _Combat Rock._ Su etapa punk fue demasiado gloriosa para guardarla bajo llave en un cajón y avergonzarse de ella, y a veces emerge con su voz gamberra y su melodía errática, rodeada de guitarras potentes y cuero indecente, y le permite hundirse en ella y fantasear con cómo sería tener unos ideales marcados y actuar en consonancia con ellos. Cómo sería tener un trabajo de oficina, o dilemas relativos a si ir a pescar ese domingo o quedarse leyendo _Orgullo y Prejuicio_ en la mecedora. Cómo sería tener una familia _normal_ , y no una de más de cincuenta millones de personas (sin contar a los unicornios ni a las banshees. Arthur sigue sin entender por qué no están censados).

 _But I´m a million different people / from one day to the next_

El panorama es tan deprimente que Arthur se encuentra envidiando a Antonio, porque verdaderamente no sabe cómo es capaz de no volverse loco con la de corrientes de pensamiento que hay en España, tan dispares entre sí, tan combativas unas con otras, aunque puede que Antonio sea un idiota inconsciente y por eso no le afecten todas esas movidas. Se supone que el domingo eligen presidente y ahí están, parloteando sobre él, como si sus propios problemas fueran tan enrevesados de resolver que prefiriesen dedicarse a comentar los de fuera.

Una parte de él es bastante celosa de su cultura. Le aterra perderla y que se ensucie al mezclarse con otras. Pero también le llama poderosamente la atención el estilo de vida en Japón. Y nunca va a admitirlo pero el vino en Francia sabe distinto, como a dulzura y a erotismo aderezados con especias y complicidad risueña.

Tampoco ha pintado mucho ahí nunca, ¿no? Entre tíos despreocupados y parlanchines y hombres rectos y severos y engominados como Ludwig, que quiere las cosas de hoy para ayer y de esta o aquella manera. No es que se llevaran precisamente bien, todos ellos. Arthur ni siquiera tiene buenas migas hechas con sus aliados, pero se ha acostumbrado a ellos, como la gente se acostumbra a esos jarrones feísimos que le regalan los parientes lejanos.

Le incomoda la idea de perder _sus_ jarrones, porque puede que no sean agradables a la vista y que te tropieces con ellos cuando vas distraído por el pasillo, pero sabes que si están ahí es porque alguien se preocupa por ti, aunque en el proceso mancille la decoración de tu salón.

Decide encender el móvil por primera vez desde el lunes, y por un segundo se agobia porque piensa que seguramente nadie le ha escrito para pedirle explicaciones y _a quién quiero engañar, a estas alturas todos se habrán dado cuenta de que están mejor sin mí_.

Sin embargo, le entran tantos mensajes y tantas llamadas que el teléfono echa humo durante por lo menos tres minutos enteros. Una vez cesan los pitidos, Arthur curiosea su correspondencia. Decide contestar a Roderich en un rato al leer "aranceles" por tercera vez en el mismo párrafo, y justo cuando va a picar en los whatsapps de Alfred le llega una llamada entrante.

 _Francis._

Le gustaría meditar un poco más si cogérselo o no, y es patético, porque está tan desesperado por oír un acento conocido que ni siquiera sopesa si Francis va a tomarle el pelo o a alegrarse de su partida. Descuelga al segundo tono.

—Qué te gusta liarla.

Ese es su saludo. Sin rastro de chulería burlona ni pretensiones ambiguas. Exasperado. Arthur casi puede verlo pasarse la mano por la cortina de pelo platino.

—No es... sabes cómo funciona esto, Francis.

—No. La verdad es que no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo funciona.

Discuten un poco. Sin ganas.

—Cameron ha dimitido —comenta Arthur.

—Lo sé. ¿Has visto a Le Pen por la tele? —inquiere Francis.

—He leído sus declaraciones —y tras un breve silencio, se le escapa una risilla—, ¿te imaginas?

—¿El qué? ¿Un referéndum en Francia?

—Y que gane el sí a irse. —Se muerde el labio. Abre la segunda botella de Tanqueray en lo que va de tarde—. Nos quedaríamos solos, pero juntos. Lo he hecho antes con Kiku y es entretenido.

—¿Estás colocado?

—Un poco. Supongo que dentro de poco empezaré a romper muebles, porque ya no me quedan vasos (y si me quedan no los encuentro) y eso significa que estoy a punto de entrar en la fase terminal.

Francis se ríe con amargura.

—Eh. Vamos a estar bien. Ya verás.

—Al final siempre me margino yo solo. Es como si no pudiera soportar formar parte de algo y asumir el riesgo de que salga mal. Y es agotador.

Tocan a la puerta, y Arthur sisea "un momento, no cuelgues" y va a abrir.

Cuando ve a Francis ahí, con su atuendo púrpura imposible y su corona de rosas cercándole el cabello quiere llorar y reírse con escepticismo y decirle que está harto, que tiene el corazón dividido en pedazos irreconciliables y que nunca se le ha dado bien lidiar con la presión sin mostrarse arisco e impávido, y que _cómo me has encontrado_ , _por qué me conoces tanto, gracias por venir,_ _no sé lo que necesito, gracias por estar aquí._

—Ya formas parte de algo, tonto. —Y Francis ni siquiera lo roza, pero pone un pie en el vestíbulo y la oleada de familiaridad que irradia es tan sólida que rompe contra todos los rincones, choca contra las paredes y derriba los muros y llena la estancia, con esa fragancia a lavanda y a pan recién horneado, y Arthur se estremece—. Los demás llegan mañana, así que he venido a preparar _comida de verdad_ para que no se mueran de hambre. De hecho, Lovino y Feliciano han accedido a venir solo porque tú —lo señala con una espátula que acaba de sacarse del bolsillo de la gabardina— no vas a cocinar. —Y añade—. Tenemos mucho de lo que hablar.

Y Arthur opone un poco de resistencia cuando se da cuenta de que Francis pretende tirar todas las botellas a la basura, pero accede a cambio de que Francis se tome un trago con él y coincida en que todo _apesta._

Al cabo de quince minutos ya está enfadado con él, porque Francis prueba su crumble de fresas con budín de vainilla y sentencia "empalagoso, pero vas mejorando". Arthur le responde "¿empalagoso? Mira quién fue a hablar, el cursi de entre los cursis" y Francis esboza una sonrisita de suficiencia.

—Yo no creé Love Actually.

 _Y ahí tendría que darle la razón._

Arthur está a punto de ceder.

Francis se merece ese pequeño reconocimiento.

—Debe de ser duro que tu capital sea conocida como "el Rey del amor" y que la mejor comedia romántica de la historia sea mía. —Se encoge de hombros—. Tranquilo, lo superarás.

Francis lo mira como si en efecto, pudiera superar todo lo que se propusiera, y Arthur se atreve a pensar que ahora las cosas son un poco - _un poquito_ \- más fáciles.

* * *

 **AKindOfLuzer:** ¡muchas gracias por leer y pasarte a comentar! :D Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado el experimento. No me atrevía con Hetalia porque el concepto de los propios personajes es tan abstracto que no sabía cómo manejarlo, pero es probable que ahora que le he perdido un poco el miedo pruebe con algún shot más en el futuro. Nos leemos, un besote y a disfrutar de una vida llena de domingos :D

Referencias culturales: las dos frases en cursiva que aparecen separadas por una barra (/) pertenecen a las canciones _Should I stay or should I go_ , de The Clash, y _Bittersweet Symphony,_ de The Verve. Ambos son grupos ingleses y sus canciones me han parecido muy oportunas para los sentimientos de Arthur. El Tanqueray es una ginebra que por lo visto está muy buena -si te gusta la ginebra-, y los crumbles son pasteles con frutas. Marylebone es un barrio situado en el centro de Londres, y según he investigado posee líneas directas de tren con Stratford-upon-Avon. "Pillarse una cogorza" en España equivale a emborracharse.

Y creo que el resto de cosas os suenan :)

Y me gusta el FrUK, no sé si se ha notado.

 _¿Un review? ¿Un calcetín? ¿Ambos?_


End file.
